


Carmilla Love Bites

by Ressick



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles, mini-fics, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla Love Bites

a/n - posted this to tumblr but never here.  written for leonhart_17 over the weekend we thought Mattie was dead, september 2015.  

* * *

 

It could have been months or years later that Matska felt herself return to consciousness.  She knew losing her locket would hurt, she knew she’d be out of it for a long time, appearing for all intents and purposes to be dead – well, deader – even to her sister.  So she’d concentrated on giving Carmilla the information she needed to deal with the Baron and the foolish humans before she slipped into the pseudo-death losing her tether would cause.

She did not, however, think it would hurt quite _this_ much to come back without her locket.  The security and protection it had given her for centuries had perhaps blunted sensation for too long.  Her body protested heartily as she tried to move her hand or open her eyes.

Besides pain, the sense that came back next was hearing.  A semi-familiar voice was near-shouting, “I think she’s coming around!”

She pried one eye open and caught a glimpse of bright red hair amidst a dark room lit only by a camping lantern.  One of the gingers.  Probably the tinkerer.  The curly-haired one was not exactly her fan at the moment.  And was probably busy killing people, being possessed and all.

When they noticed Matska was vaguely aware, they leaned close in, prodding carefully at her.  “If you can, move your hand?” they asked.  She struggled, mentally gritting her teeth before she managed to twitch her fingers.  “Good!  Good!  It’ll take a few hours for everything to really come back for you, but that’s good.  I think.  I’ve only done this once, and I didn’t even transplant your brain this time!”  They grinned widely.  “So hold on, okay?”

An hour later, Mattie was propped up on the gurney and sucking down warm blood from a tall cup.  In one corner of the still-dark room, that irritating computer in William’s body was cringing, watching her carefully as he sipped at his own meal.  The tinkerer, meanwhile, was rebooting the many machines they’d used to speed along her resurrection.  Apparently she’d only been out for a few days.  A blessing, she supposed.  Though neither of the two seemed to know where Carmilla was.  That worried her, even if she would be able to find the girl anywhere.  The tether between her and her sister was unchanged.  Besides, she knew the habits of a grieving vampire.

Her throat was scratchy, even as the warm blood soothed it.  She hadn’t tried to speak, just let the tinkerer poke and prod at her a bit.  She was thankful, of course.  But there was a rage there too.  Her sister had obviously told her little girlfriend of her locket.  And the foolish little girl had told that hulking idiot.  She wasn’t sure who she was more mad at, to be honest.  And there would be blood spilt for their crimes.  But she wouldn’t be like William, wouldn’t take the girl away from her sister.  That could not be the punishment she’d rain down on Carmilla.  Perhaps a mauling, instead.

“So I think you’re okay,” the mad ginger said, breaking into Mattie’s stream of thoughts.  “Any dizziness? Nausea?”

Slurping the rest of the blood through the bendy straw she’d been provided with (such a lovely invention, one she thoroughly enjoyed) Mattie shook her head.  “I am sore, but it was to be expected.”  She ran a hand over the loose hospital gown she’d woken up in.  “I always knew I liked you.  Does your wife know you raised me from the undead, by the way?  I don’t think she’ll be pleased.  Even if she is hosting my Mother at the moment.”


End file.
